My One and Only
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: Two unlikely people find love in eachother. Can they put the trust issue behind them and let love take its course? PrueCole fic...COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed nor would I like to. Hope you guys like the fic.  
  
I gazed at him from the sand I was lying on the ground bruised from a demonic attack. We had been on a boat arguing and the next thing it exploded. He saved my life though probably with the cost of his own. I was eight and a half months pregnant and it's with the one I love.  
  
I crawled to him with every bit of strength feeling pains hopefully not contractions cause I couldn't go into labor now. It wasn't possible.  
  
He was bleeding from his head and blood dripped from his mouth. Tears formed in my eyes.  
  
"No" I choked out.  
  
I called for Leo for about ten times but no one came. I heard sirens in the distance. I pulled him up to me.  
  
"We're going to have a baby" I whispered. "Please hold on for us, for the baby, for me"  
  
I saw EMT's running up.  
  
"Miss you'll have to move" said one of the EMT's.  
  
I couldn't get myself to move away. I tightened my hold but I also knew every second counted. I let him go as the EMT's worked on him.  
  
Another one came up.  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
I was confused at the question staring as they worked on him. I shook my head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How far along?"  
  
"Eight and a half months" I said.  
  
Two stretchers were pulled are way.  
  
I didn't want to go away from him.  
  
They lifted him on one as he wore a neck brace and they pumped air into his lungs. They rushed him to the ambulance. They also put me on a stretcher. Luckily we were loaded on the same one and the sirens blared as we took off. I grabbed his hand tightly. Another wave of pain and I winced.  
  
"I love you" I whispered.  
  
"Miss" said one of the EMT's. "Your name?"  
  
My name...oh right  
  
"Prue" I answered.  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"Turner" I said. "My name is Prue Turner"  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think. Good fic or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

My One and Only  
  
Nine months ago  
  
Cole and Phoebe were to be married in a week. I wasn't in for the idea of having a demon in the family. The all-powerful Halliwell line to be contaminated by the Source's prized assassin. It was disgusting but I had to hide my disappointment after Piper had a lecture with me.  
  
I couldn't break their love I knew that. That didn't mean I had to accept him. Everyone was at work when I came home that afternoon. I walked upstairs to go and get the numbers for the florist. I was in charge of the church preparations. This time no astral biker Prue. I heard moaning coming from Phoebe's bedroom.  
  
I roll my eyes aren't they supposed to be at work. While I'm doing all the work they are messing around during the day.  
  
"Jason we should get back to work" said Phoebe.  
  
Whoa! I stopped at the door. Jason and Phoebe. Jason Dean as in her boss. Eww I felt really sick. Piper and I were wasting money for this wedding while Phoebe was having an affair. I went back downstairs and out the house. I saw Cole pull up. Uh-oh. Finally this wedding could be called off.  
  
He got out with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hi Prue" said Cole walking up the stairs.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" I asked.  
  
"In a week I'm getting married to the love of my life" answered Cole.  
  
I sighed I couldn't just let him walk in there like that.  
  
"Cole" I called.  
  
Cole stopped at the manor door.  
  
"I have to tell you something about Phoebe" I said.  
  
The manor door opened and Phoebe was grinning dressed and looking at me. She kissed him and he broke away and looked at me. I stood there looking like a dunce.  
  
"What about Phoebe?" asked Cole.  
  
"That she doesn't make a good housekeeper" I made up. That sounded so weird. They guy has been living with us for a year. "I have to get back to work"  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "Come on Cole I want us to take a drive"  
  
"Phoebe I'm really tired" said Cole.  
  
"Fine well we can go to our bedroom and I'll message your shoulders" said Phoebe seductively. She pulled him in the door and shut it as I stared dumbfounded. What happened to Jason I wondered. I got back in my car and drove back to work.  
  
***That night***  
  
I didn't tell Piper and I didn't confront Phoebe. I wondered what should I do though. I found myself being nicer to Cole cause that demon had no clue what the hell was going on which made me feel sorry for him.  
  
I know it isn't right cause I've been cheating on and it was connected with Phoebe but that's in the past. I brought the bowl of mash potatoes to the table. Everyone was already seated. I being the fifth wheel as the two couple smiled at eachother. I frowned lightly trying not to spoil anyone's mood. Truth is I haven't made love in two months. Yeah that's how pathetic my life is. I set the bowl down no one acknowledging my presence yet till I clear my throat.  
  
"Let's start eating now" I announce.  
  
I sit at the end of the table as the family leader. Phoebe is squeezing Cole's leg tightly as he blushes she once told me he was ticklish. I had rolled my eyes but secretly thought it was funny.  
  
"So Prue is everything cool with the florist?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah you're bouquet and ours will be ready by next week" said Prue. "They'll deliver it on the rehearsal dinner"  
  
"That's all taken care of" said Piper watching as Phoebe was checking off things in her bridal book. Phoebe pushed her glasses back.  
  
After we finished desert Cole and I were stuck with dishes. He washed as I dried.  
  
"I'm sorry Phoebe is putting so much stress on you" said Cole.  
  
I looked at him confused. Was he apologizing? Yeah Phoebe has been running me down with her stupid wedding plans but I wasn't expecting this.  
  
"I can handle it" I said quickly recovering. "Even though she won't admit it she's been planning this day ever since she saw a wedding"  
  
"Well I hope it turns out great" said Cole.  
  
"Me too Phoebe deserves this" I said.  
  
Cole held up his hand. "Please don't give me another one of your you better take damn good care of her or I will torture you before vanquishing you limb by limb"  
  
I pursed my lips tightly.  
  
"I was just going to wish you two luck" I said tightly. He is such an arrogant man.  
  
"Oh" said Cole obviously busted. "Sorry"  
  
"Whatever I know I can be a tight ass" I said. "But you know with your history..."  
  
Suddenly I felt a spray of water and shrieked loudly. Cole was laughing while holding the water sprayer from the sink.  
  
"You demon!" I screamed angrily.  
  
"You witch" he retorted.  
  
I snatched the spray away from him.  
  
"I'm not playing this game" I said huffing. I was wet from the shoulders up. He let his guard down and I wasn't going to let it go. I sprayed him and he cried out. I busted out laughing it was too hard to resist. He turned cupped his hands under the faucet and splashed me. We were laughing and drenching eachother. I started to slip and Cole caught me but he was laughing so hard we both fell on our butts.  
  
We were turning red. What was so funny? I have no idea maybe it was the tension breaker. I gathered myself up and cleared my throat.  
  
"We surely made a mess" I said.  
  
"Yeah" said Cole helping me up. He held on to my elbows till I got my footing.  
  
"That was unusually fun" I admitted.  
  
"You don't get out much" said Cole smirking.  
  
"Don't remind me" I sighed. I handed him a mop and got another one.  
  
We cleaned up the water and the kitchen and headed upstairs.  
  
"Night Prue" said Cole walking into his bedroom.  
  
"Night Cole" I said. I was still smiling after drying up getting into my pjs and climbing into my bed.  
  
A/N: How was it? Please review. Thank you all for reviewing. 


	3. Chapter 3

My One and Only 3  
  
It was the night before the wedding would take place. Everything was light and funny. I felt at ease for once and no signs of demonic attacks. I put every charm and spell on that church and P3 with lots of apples. I was going to let my little sister have her dream wedding.  
  
Dishes were done and Cole had just been sent off home. I stared at my bridesmaid's dress and imagined myself in Phoebe's dress marrying Cole. Ok that didn't really happen. I was sulking again about my lack of soulmate. My phone rang and I picked it up.  
  
"Prue here" I answered.  
  
"Prue" said Cole.  
  
"Hey Cole" I said. "What do you want?"  
  
"Just want to know how Phoebe's doing" said Cole yawning.  
  
"Sleep already?" I asked. It was only 8.  
  
"Yeah pretty tired and I ate a lot" said Cole.  
  
"Phoebe's in her room" said Prue. "Primping and trying on her dress"  
  
"Good you'll watch over her right?" asked Cole.  
  
I took a breath. "Umm yeah sure I will"  
  
"Night Prue" said Cole yawning again.  
  
"Night Cole" I said. I hung up my phone and paced the room before going to bed. Little did I know tomorrow was going to be a very eventful day and the day that would change my life forever.  
  
***Next Day Church***  
  
Everything was in place and the wedding would start in five minutes. I couldn't believe my little unstable sister was going to get married before me. I was happy for her though she deserved this. All the hell she went through literally for this. So little sis good luck.  
  
The church was packed with Cole's friends demonic reformed ones and co- workers. I couldn't wait till the reception this was so nerve wracking. I don't know how many pictures the photographer took ugh this was so annoying.  
  
Next thing I knew Cole and his bright blue sexy eyes and his broad...**clears throat**. I'm not supposed to love him yet.  
  
Anyway Cole walks down the aisle looking like he won the lottery. He smiles at everyone but his smile sort of falters on me. I give him a reassuring nod and when Leo and Darryl take their place everything is ready to go.  
  
Ready to go until Dad opens the doors and looks at everyone apologetically. I also do the same as I rush up the aisle.  
  
"Dad where's Phoebe?" I ask.  
  
"In the bridal chambers she said she would be out in a minute" said Victor.  
  
"We don't have a minute" I say as Piper, Cole, and Leo joins me.  
  
"I'll get her" said Cole.  
  
"Wait you can't see the bride" says Piper catching up to Cole.  
  
He ignores her and uses his powers to open the door. We pile in there like the mafia and pretty soon see Phoebe looking like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
That's because she's with Jason  
  
In her wedding gown  
  
And was caught in a lip lock  
  
She was busted  
  
And the Phoebe and Cole world came crashing down  
  
A/N: How did you like please review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

My One and Only 4  
  
A/N: I'm back with my fic. I love this fic but I think Forbidden still beats it. Once I get done with this fic and with Isolation:2 which will be done soon I will get back to Forbidden. I have the Prologue to Part 2 done so I'm ready. The reason I'm waiting is so I don't get writer's block with Forbidden again so I want to write as much first. Please Review and thanks to those other reviewers.  
  
Silence and sharp gasps filled the room. Jason turned towards the door and turned red with embarrassment. Phoebe stepped away from Jason. How beautiful she looked this morning only to look so disgraceful now.  
  
"W...Why?" asked Cole. "H...How?"  
  
Everyone could hear his heart breaking in his voice. I could not look at him. For some reason I felt ashamed of myself. To this day I do not know why. I was yelling in my head for Cole to punch Jason, get angry, do something, but he seemed frozen in place.  
  
Piper and Leo were standing to the side watching the scene not making a sound.  
  
"Cole I was breaking it off with Jason" said Phoebe. "He kissed me!"  
  
"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!" screamed Cole. "Breaking it off you did this more than once"  
  
Phoebe looked down.  
  
"I can't stay here" said Cole stumbling back. He ran out. I glanced at Phoebe before running after Cole. As I called his name he shimmered out.  
  
"Shit" I cried. Oops I was In a church I silently apologize and walk back into the room.  
  
Phoebe was crying and Jason ran out embarassly but not before I tripped him to the ground.  
  
"I h...have to find him" sobbed Phoebe. She was crying hysterically.  
  
"Alright I'll go take care of the crowd and Leo you orb Phoebe and Prue home" said Piper. "Then come back and get me"  
  
That's what happened Leo orbed us and we heard crashing upstairs where Phoebe ran holding up her white dress.  
  
"Oh Leo what's going to happen?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know we can't interfere" he says.  
  
Leo orbs away to retrieve Piper and I just sit on the edge on the couch.  
  
"COLE I LOVE YOU" shouted Phoebe.  
  
"OH RIGHT THAT'S WHY YOU MAKE OUT WITH YOUR BOSS!" screamed Cole.  
  
Leo orbed back with Piper as Cole and Phoebe came downstairs. Cole was carrying a suitcase as Phoebe was trailing behind him. Her mascara running down her face.  
  
"Cole wait!" cried Phoebe.  
  
Cole turned around slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Phoebe. "I only slept with him once"  
  
"It was once too many" said Cole shaking his head. I saw tears falling from his eyes. Did the demon just cry?  
  
"So you're just going to leave me" said Phoebe. "Not give me a chance when I gave you a whole bunch. I thought our love could overcome anything"  
  
"Except your selfish sexual desires" said Cole. "Was I not good enough for you? Was it the fact that I'm tainted or cause there's a monster in me?"  
  
"No" sobbed Phoebe.  
  
I felt myself tearing up and I saw Piper crying trying to hold back her tears. Cole turned away to leave and Phoebe grabbed his arm. He flinched his arm away and glared at her coldly that would make anyone cower.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again" said Cole angrily before going out the manor and slamming the door.  
  
Phoebe fell to the floor in tears and Piper comforted her. I turned to Leo.  
  
"I'm going to find him" I volunteered. "I might be back late"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes me" I said rolling my eyes. "Just take care of Phoebe"  
  
I went to my room and changed then I scryed for Cole with the Balthazar skin. I didn't trust him that much.  
  
***30 minutes later***  
  
I was in front of the hotel door. It was supposed to be Phoebe and Cole's honeymoon suite. I knocked on the door.  
  
"Cole" I called I heard the tv and used my powers to open the door.  
  
I walked in and shut the door. Further in Cole was in the bedroom on the bed holding a champagne bottle and laying on the bed. He glanced at me.  
  
"Come to vanquish me?"  
  
"No" I said. "You had a right to be angry"  
  
I saw a cart full of food, lobsters, strawberry shortcake, bowl of cherries, fries, and clams, plus another bottle of champagne. I licked my lips I was so hungry.  
  
"Help yourself" he muttered. "I lost my appetite"  
  
"Thanks" I said grabbing a piece of cake and put some fries on the side. Then I sat on the bed. He was watching a game show.  
  
"Why would she do this to me?" asked Cole.  
  
I looked at him. "I don't know but everything will work out"  
  
He handed me the bottle and I took a swig and handed it back. He cleaned out the bar brought the small bottles of whisky and vodka. Seven hours later that turned out to be a mistake.  
  
I was drunk and so was Cole and the other Cole next to him. I hiccuped. We had talked, laughed, and cried the last seven hours about our life and mines didn't seem so bad compared to his.  
  
One thing he couldn't swim either, he almost drowned when he was 7 and his mother beat him for sneaking out of the underworld and almost getting himself killed.  
  
I don't think he wanted me to know that. I told him things about me and Andy that I didn't want him to know. We laid our weaknesses out on the table made ourselves vulnerable to eachother. Damn it why was he so charming?  
  
He smiled at me and turned up the radio.  
  
"Want d...dance wit me" sputtered Cole.  
  
"K" I said laughing. We got up somehow and I leaned into his warm body. We were just rocking back in forth feet staying in place.  
  
"Prue" said Cole.  
  
"Hmm" I said opening my eyes and looking at him.  
  
"Thank you" he whispered.  
  
"No **hiccup** problem" I said.  
  
He moved his leg and we fell to the floor laughing for no apparent reason. He smiled.  
  
"This is the best time I had in awhile" he said closing his eyes.  
  
I grinned and climbed on top of him.  
  
"Hey it's one in the morning" I said. "Hope no one stayed up for me"  
  
I leaned down towards Cole's face. He was reeking with alcohol but so was i. I ran my hand down his chest and kissed his face down to his neck. He opened his eyes and moaned as he ran his hand through my hair. He kissed my face and brought my lips to his.  
  
That night changed our lives forever  
  
Phoebe was out  
  
I was in  
  
In the beginning regrettably  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Prue and Cole?lol. 


	5. Chapter 5

My One and Only 5  
  
A/N: Alright curious ones see how Cole and Prue react to the fact that they slept together. And the ending isn't really shocking. Just to Prue...R&R  
  
The world swam around me as I tried to focus my surroundings. The faint smell of alcohol swam in the air. I was slammed. Someone's arm was draped around my waist. I looked at a blurry face. Dark hair.  
  
Focus  
  
Focus  
  
Focus  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH"  
  
I stood up quickly bringing the blanket with me. A startled Cole woke up and screamed seeing me and the positions we were in. I wasn't supposed to be naked. Naked and next to my sister's fiancé. He was covering himself with the sheet as I tried to bury myself in the blanket I was turning red with anger.  
  
Suddenly we gripped our heads. What a hangover.  
  
"What happened last night?" asked Cole lying back down on the pillow.  
  
"That's what I would like to know Mr. Turner," I said angrily.  
  
We observed the room. Bottles of liquor strewn clothes. I grabbed my underwear and bra from the lampshade.  
  
"I can't believe this" groaned Cole as I collected my clothes.  
  
I walked in the bathroom and got dressed slowly. Unshed tears filled my eyes. What had I done? I was here to comfort him to check on him. Phoebe loved him not me and I slept with him. The day of the wedding that never happened. It still felt wrong. I felt so dirty. I wanted to go home, but I didn't.  
  
Somewhere deep inside I wanted to stay. I looked in the mirror. My makeup was all runny. My hair a tangled mess. I looked worse than Phoebe yesterday. This was so wrong. I went to the toilet and threw up a week's worth of food and bile.  
  
I washed my face and brushed my hair. I just needed to get home lie to Phoebe and take a hot shower.  
  
I opened the door and walked out slowly and quietly.  
  
"So you're just going to leave?" asked Cole softly.  
  
I looked at him and saw him propped up against the bed sitting next to a trashcan.  
  
"It's one in the afternoon" I said looking at my cell. "And I have 7 messages from my sisters"  
  
At the word sisters Cole's face fell.  
  
"Phoebe will be worried about you" said Prue.  
  
"Don't tell her where I am" said Cole. "It's over"  
  
"She probably knows where you are already" I said.  
  
Cole didn't say anything.  
  
"It was a mistake" said Prue. "It got out of hand and that won't ever happen again"  
  
"I agree" said Cole looking at me with unsure eyes.  
  
"Well Cole I guess I'll see you around" I said slowly.  
  
"Bye Prue" he said.  
  
"Bye Cole" I said walking out the door.  
  
***Manor***  
  
I drove to the manor in a daze and once I entered the manor Phoebe and her questions bombarded me.  
  
Is he okay?  
  
Did he talk about me?  
  
Where is he?  
  
"Phoebe he's still mad" said Prue. "I don't know"  
  
Phoebe looks like she hadn't slept but she was dressed for work. Thank goodness I wanted the whole manor to myself.  
  
"Well I'll be at work" said Phoebe.  
  
"What about Jason?" I asked.  
  
"I'm avoiding him" said Phoebe. She raised an eyebrow. "Have you been drinking?"  
  
"I had a few" I said. "I fell asleep"  
  
She nodded and sadly left the manor. I sighed and walked upstairs. If she ever found out she would vanquish me. I turned on the shower and took off my bridesmaid dress hoping never having to wear it as a reminder of my betrayal. My betrayal of my sister's trust and my better judgement.  
  
As I stepped in I wondered how it got out of hand. Why did I lose control? Why did I want him?  
  
***Two hours later***  
  
I woke up from my nap. My eyes were red and no one was home yet. I heard the doorbell ring. It felt like someone was hammering into my skull. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Cole with some flowers. I rolled my eyes.  
  
First he doesn't ever want to see Phoebe then he comes to deliver her flowers.  
  
"Phoebe's not here" I said taking them annoyed. "I'll give them to her"  
  
As I shut the door he held it open.  
  
"They're for you" he said seriously.  
  
I was flattered but I wasn't going to start a relationship with this demon.  
  
"Cole they're lovely" I said. "but like I said last not was a mistake. I don't want to start anything and Phoebe's my sister. It's wrong..."  
  
Cole put his finger on my lips. "It's an apology for taking advantage of you"  
  
"Taking advantage of me?" I asked. I shook my head. "You didn't I swear you'd be dead if I had even suspected it" I smiled. "Thank you"  
  
I put the vase on the center table.  
  
"So what are you doing today?" I asked. "Heading to work like Phoebe"  
  
I saw him cringe and immediately apologized.  
  
"I'm going to run some errands" he answered. "Like find an apartment and maybe talk to Phoebe later"  
  
I nodded. "You better soon she's broken right now"  
  
"In a couple days you can tell her we'll talk in a couple days" he said.  
  
***Three days later***  
  
I was coming downstairs when I heard Phoebe and Cole arguing in the foyer. Phoebe was obviously upset.  
  
"YOU KNOW YOUR WAY OUT" shouted Phoebe as she left the manor.  
  
I saw Cole lean against the doorframe eyes close catching his breath. Why did I want to comfort him?  
  
Suddenly he turned around and looked at me.  
  
"I'm leaving now" he said.  
  
"Wait" I said as I rushed down the stairs. Suddenly I grabbed my stomach in pain and my knees gave out. Cole immediately caught me in his arms.  
  
"Prue what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I've been having these stomach cramps and been feeling nauseous" I answered.  
  
Cole put his hand on my head. "Prue you're kinda warm"  
  
He picked me up in his arms.  
  
"I'm taking you to a hospital" he said. I was almost in tears and buried my head in his shoulder.  
  
***An hour later***  
  
I came out with the doctor an hour later. They took my blood and the results would be back tonight. Cole had waited with me the whole time. He was sincerely concerned about me. Turns out I might have the flu or something but I should take a few days off of work.  
  
"Thank you doctor" said Cole. "I'll take care of her"  
  
I opened my mouth and closed it. The doctor nodded and gave me my medication before walking away.  
  
"Cole thanks" I said. "But I don't need a babysitter"  
  
"I could stop by on my lunch breaks and deliver what you need" he said. "I don't want you walking all around. You could be sick from the other night and I feel responsible. Plus what is a demon attacked"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Cole" I said laughing. We walked to his car. I secretly wished he would carry me again but dismissed it.  
  
He dropped me back home after taking me to get something to eat. He wanted to stay with me will someone came home but I insisted I would be fine. I settled on the couch with my food and watched some late night tv.  
  
The phone rang a half-hour later. I groaned as I got up I wanted to get to my room and go to bed.  
  
"Prue Halliwell" I answered. It was the doctor that took my bloodwork. I listened to him slowly digesting everything he was saying. My ears were ringing my heart stopped and i almost dropped the phone.  
  
"Thank you" I said slowly hanging up.  
  
He just confirmed my worst fears  
  
Confirmed my suspicions  
  
Confirmed the fact that I was pregnant  
  
A/n: Please Review. My muse loves all reviews. 


	6. Chapter 6

My One and Only 6  
  
A week later  
  
I had been avoiding Cole at all costs and Phoebe for that matter. I pretended to have the flu and tried to get out of the manor anytime possible. You don't know how close I was to getting an abortion. I actually was sitting on the chair waiting and thinking.  
  
How could I kill a life growing inside of me. I realized no matter who the father was that I couldn't kill an innocent. I vowed to protect the innocent. My baby shouldn't have to die because of one night.  
  
So I'm done developing photos and put them in my portfolio. I wanted no needed to tell someone. But who?  
  
Piper  
  
She would just tell me to tell Phoebe who would kill me.  
  
Phoebe  
  
Uh no  
  
Leo  
  
He would say the same thing as Piper not to mention bite my head off  
  
Then there's Cole Turner the father of my **cringe** child. I had to tell him. It was the right thing to do for something so wrong. I grabbed my purse and headed to my car. I thought all I would say to him as I drove there.  
  
How would this turn out? Visitation rights. Did I want him in the delivery room? Well I guess he has to be. I pulled in front of his new penthouse. It was closer to the firm. I got out butterflies in my tummy.  
  
I don't even remember going up to the elevator. I was now knocking on his door hoping he wasn't home.  
  
One  
  
Two  
  
Three knocks  
  
He wasn't home I turned to hurriedly walk away and I felt someone grab my arm lightly.  
  
"Hey Prue" said Cole surprised. "Long time no see"  
  
"It's only been a week" I said a bit harshly. "May I come in?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow and wiped his hands on the dishtowel he held. Cole stepped aside and I walked in. It was nice and luxurious looking.  
  
"Can I have some water?" I ask sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Sure" said Cole walking into the kitchen.  
  
I raised a nervous hand to my head. I'm gradually gaining a headache. He comes back with the water and hands it to me. I drink half of the glass in nervous swallows as he watches me with those blue eyes of his. He sorta reminds me of Andy.  
  
I placed the glass on a coaster and look him in the eye.  
  
"So Prue any reason for this stop by?" asked Cole.  
  
I couldn't beat around the bush. Keeping this from so many people was causing me stress and once my pregnancy gets out to The Underworld I'll have even more stress.  
  
"Cole you remember that night that we would love to forget but can't" I said.  
  
"I already forgot" said Cole casually.  
  
Whoa my ego was bruised. I know I gave him the time of his life. Anyway...  
  
"Well so did I" I said in a third grade sort of tone.  
  
He chuckles and I want to punch that smirk of his away. He's the reason I'm no we're in this mess.  
  
"Unfortunately we can't" said Prue. "I do not have the flu. My blood test revealed something different"  
  
He cleared his throat and sat on the other couch arm.  
  
"Cole I'm freaking pregnant" I said.  
  
"Excuse me!" cried Cole.  
  
I stood up. "Yeah that's the consequence"  
  
"You're pregnant?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"With my child"  
  
"Yeah, pregnant, your child"  
  
"You're pregnant"  
  
"Cole I think we already established that fact"  
  
"So you're pregnant from that night with my child" he said to himself.  
  
"Yeah it comes as a shock to me too" I said leaning my head on my hand.  
  
"What will Phoebe think?" asked Cole.  
  
"I think we have bigger problems to be worried about than Phoebe, ok" I said. "Like The Elders, and The Source. What about the fact that this child is half demon"  
  
"Well if you have such problems with half breeds than you should have never set your eyes on me" said Cole obviously hurt. He got up and walked towards the french doors overlooking the bay.  
  
I sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. Our child would be half human, quarter witch, quarter demon"  
  
"I'm sorry Prue" said Cole.  
  
Sorry?...Was he going to abandon me with this kid? Oh no mister I expect child support on this one.  
  
"I'm sorry for not having better judgement that night" said Cole.  
  
Oh.  
  
I silently gasped.  
  
"You were hurt" said Prue. "And what's done is done so let's not dwell on the past"  
  
"We need to tell your sisters and Leo so they can protect you" said Cole turning to face me.  
  
"Wait, so soon!" I cried.  
  
"Yeah so soon" said Cole. "We cannot keep this a secret any longer and I can't keep this from Phoebe"  
  
After all the heartbreak he went through with Phoebe her feelings always comes first with him.  
  
"I'll come over tonight to the manor" said Cole. "At around seven and we'll tell them there"  
  
I sighed. "Fine"  
  
I left the penthouse feeling worse than ever.  
  
Tonight was going to be a disaster.  
  
A/N: Please Review. Tell me what you think! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well here it is the big dinner moment. Hope you guys like it. Look out for the Phoebe bomb...  
  
My One and Only 7  
  
Dinner was very nerve wracking for me. There was a lot of conversation going. Phoebe was talking about her job and Piper about the club.  
  
"Prue are you alright?" asked Piper as the clock struck 7.  
  
"Yeah" I said nervously. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Piper started clearing off the table when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" cried Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe" I called. I stood up and played with my hands.  
  
"I'm not here for you, Phoebe" said Cole as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Cole what are you doing here?" asked Leo sighing.  
  
Phoebe glared at him and I slightly glared at her. Piper crossed her arms looking weary.  
  
"Cole what is this about?" asked Piper a little rudely. I guess we all had to be behind Phoebe. Yeah Phoebe was the one who cheated on Cole but Cole was just a demon and wasn't family. I expected Piper or even Leo to be a little more sympathetic. My excuse was that I had experienced being cheated on.  
  
Cole looked at Prue. "You want to tell them or should I?"  
  
He looked a bit annoyed which was starting to anger me. Like this was all my fault.  
  
"I will" I snapped. Cole shrugged and I sighed.  
  
"Well I'm pregnant" I said smiling lightly.  
  
"Pregnant!" cried Piper smiling widely. "But I didn't know you were seeing anyone. Oh Prue what are you going to do?"  
  
"Who's the father and why is Cole here?" asked Phoebe sharply.  
  
Leo stood there half-stunned. "Prue this is really huge"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well who's the father?" asked Phoebe. "Or was this a one night stand"  
  
"Yeah" I said. "It was only a one night thing"  
  
Cole was impatiently waiting for me.  
  
"Prue do you know who the father is or..."  
  
"I'm the father, okay" said Cole coolly.  
  
Gasps went around the room and so did a loud and sharp smack. I turned and saw Phoebe putting her hand down. Cole was holding his cheek.  
  
"It's no totally his fault" I said.  
  
"When, how, WHY!" screamed Phoebe angrily.  
  
"The night after the wedding" I said lowly.  
  
"A...after the wedding!" cried Piper. She glared at Cole.  
  
"Look we had too much to drink ok" I said tripping over my words. "We can't take it back"  
  
"Prue you can't have this child" said Phoebe. "You have to get an abortion"  
  
"An abortion!" cried Cole angrily. "No such thing we be done. You got that Phoebe"  
  
He stepped up beside me.  
  
"No I don't know who the hell you think you are but you will not tell Prue and me to kill our child" he said heatedly. "You cheated on me, you gave up on us"  
  
"So what you go and bang my sister" said Phoebe hysterically.  
  
"Now what a damn minute!" I cried.  
  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" cried Piper.  
  
We turned to look at her.  
  
"Thank you" said Piper. She looked at Leo. "Will The Elders have something to say cause if they were angry about us getting married"  
  
Leo nodded. "Maybe, this child will be very powerful indeed. I wish you two wouldn't have done this"  
  
"Thanks Leo we didn't really schedule it" said Cole sarcastically. "We'll manage somehow"  
  
I nodded. "I mean we have to take this pregnancy through, got it Phoebe"  
  
She glared at me nastily.  
  
"Cole I think you can leave now" said Phoebe. "What me and Prue have to discuss is a family manner"  
  
He looked hurt and simply walked to the door hurriedly and slammed it.  
  
"What is your problem Phoebe?" I asked. "Why are you treating him like you haven't loved him and almost married him for a year and a half"  
  
"He gave up on me Prue" said Phoebe hurt her eyes filling with tears. "Ok yes I'm being a bitch and I was a slut for doing that to him but I begged, begged him for forgiveness like he always did to me. He left me the first mistake I did. Now tell me if he loved me"  
  
I sighed and reached out to touch her. She flinched and stepped back.  
  
"Don't touch me" she said shaking her head. "You betrayed me too. I still love him I wanted to start over again. Do you love him Prue? No you don't"  
  
She ran upstairs in tears. I felt more stressed and more like the situation just exploded in my face. Piper hugged me as Leo finished clearing off the table quietly. Why wasn't he offering me advice, wasn't he my whitelighter? But what he said shook me up a bit. What would the Elders think or say, what about the Underworld?  
  
I went upstairs and thanked Piper. Phoebe was still crying in her room. I was the source of those tears, but I knew she wasn't the only one heartbroken tonight...  
  
A/N: Please review! How was this chapter? Phoebe is sooo mean. 


	8. Chapter 8

My One and Only 8  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating for awhile been busy with Forbidden. Well it's a short chapter sorry about that but hope you enjoy it anyway...  
  
It was four months later, my first trimester done. Everyday Cole would come over and make me lunch or call me before i went to bed. He wanted to always know if i was okay. We had lunch together everyday and it was nice cause i felt i didn't have to put on an act for him but he always did with me. He couldn't and wouldn't open up that was something only a bottle of vodka could do.  
  
Cole walked in with my vanilla ice cream after my bowl of pasta. I smiled.  
  
"Thank you" i said.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" i asked.  
  
"Yeah" said Cole shaking his head. "Just a little headache"  
  
I cleared my throat.  
  
"Prue i know Piper has been a little too busy with the club and Phoebe is not willing to help you out at all" said Cole. "So anytime you want to stay over at the penthouse or possibly move in just come anytime"  
  
I swallowed. "I might take that offer up cause it's true but i don't know"  
  
"Alright" said Cole sighing. "I have to leave now"  
  
"So soon?" i whined. No one was home and i wasn't feeling good.  
  
"Sorry Prue i've been getting a heavy load with this case" said Cole. "I'll call you later ok"  
  
"Alright" i said nodding and he walked out.  
  
Phoebe walked in the back way.  
  
"Sneaking around?" i asked.  
  
"Sleeping around?" snapped Phoebe.  
  
Ouch that hurt!  
  
I just smiled and shook my head.  
  
"You know Phoebe lashing out at me is not going to make this baby go away or is not going to get Cole back" i said.  
  
"Maybe vanquishing it will" murmured Phoebe.  
  
"Excuse me" i said getting up. I walked towards her and grabbed her wrist roughly. "Don't you ever say something like that again"  
  
"Fine" said Phoebe angrily. "I hate you Prue, you don't want to know how much so i would advise you to take your hand off me"  
  
I did and she went upstairs. Well she hated me what else is new? Piper was putting her keys on the table she was sighing.  
  
"Please Piper not you too" i said putting a hand on my head.  
  
"Prue i'm with you 100 percent but Cole?"  
  
"What do you mean Cole" i said a bit annoyed. "I think he would make a great father if he would just get through his own issues"  
  
"Whoa" said Piper holding up her hands defensively. "No need to bite my head off"  
  
"I'm sorry" said Prue. "I just don't know why everyone is treating Cole like crap when he was the one who had his heart broken"  
  
Piper put her arm around my shoulder. She smirked wickedly.  
  
"Is little Prudence falling for the big bad demon?" teased Piper.  
  
"Does Piper want to go through that wall right there" i said pointing.  
  
Piper kissed my cheek and walked into the living room. I just stood there feeling incomplete something was desperately missing from my life.  
  
Penthouse- Night  
  
I walked in the penthouse with a suitcase I just talked to Piper and she wasn't with me on moving in with Cole. Right now I needed to be away from the drama and the dirty looks from Phoebe. Plus Cole made me feel like the only person on Earth so why not take advantage of that.  
  
It seemed like Cole wasn't home because I had been knocking for a good three minutes. I went to the phone but then I saw Cole's jacket and briefcase on the glass table.  
  
I looked for him and saw him in his bedroom. He was sleeping, sprawled across the top of his bed with his work clothes on.  
  
So exhausted, poor thing, I thought absently.  
  
My eyes grew wide and I made my way into the living room. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. It had to be the baby, it has to be hormones.  
  
Well I should tell him I here. So deciding I should wake him up I go into his bedroom.  
  
I walked up to him ignoring the fact that he looks so cute and I just want to sit there and look at him.  
  
"Cole" I said shaking him. "Cole it's Prue"  
  
A/N: Sorry to end it there but I'm kinda stuck. I mean I have it all on notebook but I don't like copying out of a notebook. I promise next chapter will be more fulfilling. Thanks for reviewing. 


	9. Chapter 9

My One and Only 9  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long but here's another chapter...  
  
6 months pregnant and Piper is at the penthouse we're looking at some wallpaper for the nursery that we're going to build at the manor.  
  
"So Leo will start building out your closet next week" said Piper.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Prue you're absolutely glowing" said Piper smiling.  
  
"Yeah and fat too" I joked.  
  
Piper laughed and shook her head.  
  
"How's Phoebe?" I asked. Last month I guess Piper had a talk with Phoebe cause she started calling me everyday checking on me.  
  
"She's good" said Piper. "This whole Jason thing is crawling on my last nerve"  
  
I raised my eyebrows, no surprise there.  
  
"They got back together last night" said Piper. "This is the fifth time in months and I'm about to kick her out the manor"  
  
"She's confused" I said.  
  
I heard the door shut. Cole walked in and put his things on the glass table. Piper closed her book and grabbed her purse. I frowned.  
  
"Hello Piper" said Cole.  
  
"Hey" said Piper back. "I'm going to the manor"  
  
"See ya Piper" I said as she kissed my cheek. She left the penthouse.  
  
"Well sorry for ruining the visit" muttered Cole.  
  
"No she really did have to go" I said. "It's 8 o'clock"  
  
Cole nodded. "I was thinking we could go out to eat. You know get out of the house"  
  
"That would be great" I said smiling.  
  
"Good" said Cole. "Let's go"  
  
Olive Garden  
  
Cole and I ordered this huge dinner. I swallowed the last bite of my big bowl of spaghetti. Cole laughed as he gestured around his mouth.  
  
"What?" I asked moving to my fudge sundae topped with lots of nuts.  
  
"You have sauce all around your mouth" he said still smiling.  
  
He grabbed his napkin and carefully dabbed around my mouth.  
  
"Oh" I said putting my hand to get the napkin instead I touched his hand. He pulled away and cleared his throat. "So how are you feeling?"  
  
"Different" I replied. "More powerful, and peaceful"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You deserve that" he remarked. The check was put on the table.  
  
"You two look really adorable" said the waitress smiling at them.  
  
"No" we said shaking our heads and smiling.  
  
"Just friends" said Cole lightly while looking at me. A smile still plastered on my face.  
  
"Very good friends" I said. The waitress smiled and walked away.  
  
Cole peered past me and suddenly his smile faded away and he went into his jacket pocket.  
  
"Cole, what's wrong?" I asked looking behind me.  
  
I saw Phoebe and Jason laughing and feeding eachother breadsticks. We got up to leave.  
  
"Cole wait a minute" I said as I walked over to them.  
  
"Prue" said Cole.  
  
Phoebe and Jason looked up as I arrived at their table.  
  
"You two look cute" I said wryly.  
  
"So do you Prue" said Jason looking over at Cole.  
  
"Cole is so sweet" I said. "He does everything for me"  
  
I laughed. "He always makes me feel safe, warm and comfortable. If this baby had to be anyone's I'm glad it's his"  
  
Phoebe looked at me shockingly.  
  
"Well hope you two have a nice dinner" I said taking a breadstick. "Ciao"  
  
They gaped at me as I slid my arm around Cole and we left.  
  
Penthouse-Next Day  
  
I was meditating on the living room floor. Cole had told me that meditating will help me focus with the baby. Strength flowed through me and I could feel my baby. I sensed Cole walking in. I opened my eyes.  
  
"Cole come touch the baby" I said. "The baby's kicking"  
  
"Maybe some other time Prue" he said.  
  
"Come on Cole" I pleaded. "Meditate with me"  
  
He sighed and sat on the floor across from me. I grabbed his hands and watched as he closed his eyes.  
  
I sucked in a deep breath. I felt pain, and fear and a jolt of more power. It was exciting. This was a good feeling. It almost felt right to be like this. To be together, us three. I felt him pull back and get up quickly.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked getting up.  
  
"Everything" he said fearfully. "This...this is not right the two of us"  
  
"Cole you'll have to get over it" I said putting my hands on my hips while walking up to him. "This baby is here and due in three months"  
  
"And I can't wait" said Cole. "I'm going to fill this baby's life with so much love that you can't imagine but Prue I can't be like this with you. I don't want to get too close"  
  
"Why?" I asked angrily. "What is the problem?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind" he answered. He started to walk towards his bedroom when I grabbed his arm and whirled him around.  
  
"Tell me!" I cried.  
  
"You really want to know Prue!" he shouted. "Cause in three months you'll leave and I'll be alone!"  
  
He took a deep breath and I was taken aback. Without realizing or even thinking about it I kissed him. I kissed him deeply and with much meaning. He returned the kiss eagerly. The pulled away as if he touched fire.  
  
"Don't do that" he said backing away. "Don't make commitments you can't keep. Please"  
  
He walked into his room leaving me in thought.  
  
I didn't think it would happen  
  
I hoped it wouldn't happen  
  
It did and I can't make it go away  
  
I had fallen in love with him  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked that chapter. I'll try to update more regularly... 


	10. Chapter 10

My One and Only 10  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers so far. This story is almost coming to a close and a sequel is not in the making. Maybe in the mid summer but not right now. I'm working on two Profiler fics, Forbidden, and I Love You Cole by Charmed Snow. Make sure if you like Forbidden you'll adore I Love you Cole.  
  
The next day Cole and i went to the doctor. Leo had found us a doctor who was a witch so that if anything supernatural happened there wouldn't be any panic.  
  
"Hello Prue" said Dr. Chambers.  
  
She touched my belly and smiled.  
  
"Getting big there,huh?" she asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I better enjoy this excuse to be fat, lazy, and eat anything i want" i said climbing on the table.  
  
"And Cole looking handsome as ever" she said as he stood beside me.  
  
Cole smiled. "And you're lovely yourself"  
  
She smiled. She was about 50 with gray blue eyes, and her white hair was in a bun.  
  
"Alright Prue let's see your baby" said said while setting up the machine.  
  
I laid down and pulled my shirt up exposing my belly. Cole opened his eyes wide.  
  
"Gosh Prue how many kids are in there?"he asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"It's pretty natural for her to be that big" said Dr. Chambers applying the cold gel.  
  
I winced and Cole was at my side.  
  
"Are you okay Prue?" asked Cole. "Are you hurt?" He looked at Dr. Chambers. "Help her"  
  
I grabbed his hand while keepin my laughter inside.  
  
"Cole the gel is cold that's all" i said. I kissed his hand and regretted it.  
  
Last night i promised myself i wouldn't pursue my feelings for him.  
  
In a few minutes our baby was displayed on the screen. Tears fell from my eyes as a heartbeat filled the room with such rythm. I looked up to Cole who was absolutely awed.  
  
"Would you like to know the gender?" asked Dr. Chambers.  
  
Cole looked at me. I knew he wanted to know and so did i. I mean Piper was also planning a baby shower it would make it easier for guests to know the gender rander than try to find a bunch of unisex stuff.  
  
"Yes" i said.  
  
"Cole,Prue" said Dr. Chambers. "Say hello to your little girl"  
  
Later that day  
  
"Yeah Piper a girl" i said sitting on the manor couch. Cole had dropped me off ten minutes ago and he went back to work.  
  
She smiled. "Prue i'm really happy for you. I mean i didn't really like this from the start but it's turning out to be a miracle"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"You will have your little Melinda soon" i said squeezing her hand.  
  
"I know" said Piper. "But the future is already changing. Who knows? You quit Bucklands, Cole's in the picture and you have a kid"  
  
"So what" i said. "Just keep going for the little girl your destined to have"  
  
Piper smiled. "Right now i'll enjoy being Aunty Piper. Hopefully she'll think of me as being the cool one"  
  
I laughed. "Definately"  
  
Phoebe walked in the manor. She smiled slightly at me.  
  
"Uh Piper did you go grocery shopping yet?" she asked.  
  
"No Phoebe that was your job this weekend" she answered annoyed. "We have no milk, bread, eggs, coffee, or dishwasher liquid"  
  
She sighed. "I'll get the list and go"  
  
She walked into the kitchen and when she came back a demon shimmered in front of her. Phoebe screamed and i tk'd the demon to the side. I ran up to Phoebe along with Piper.  
  
"Piper freeze him" i said.  
  
It looked like a bounty hunter then five of them shimmered around us.  
  
"Uh oh" said Phoebe. "I'll take the two on my right"  
  
"Ok" i said.  
  
We got into battle mood. I had to use my powers more than my combat because of my size but that was fine with me.  
  
A demon was behind Piper raising an athame when i shot my hand out to tk it an energy ball took its place. I shot it and the demon bursted in flames. Piper looked at me shockingly.  
  
I shrugged and vanquished the remaining demons. Piper ran to my side and grabbed my arms to keep me steady as we walked to the couch. Phoebe offered to get a glass of water.  
  
"Guess they were after the baby again" i said.  
  
"Prue do you realize what you just did?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah i conjured an energy ball" i said nonchalantly. "Dr. Chambers told me to expect the baby's powers to be used. I mean mom used to get premonitions with Phoebe"  
  
"Can you shimmer?" she asked as Phoebe walked in.  
  
"I did once two days ago" i answered. "I didn't want to make big deal"  
  
"I'll go and do that shopping" said Phoebe.  
  
We nodded.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Pink streamers, and pink balloons covered P3. It had been a surprise baby shower cause Piper said it was next week. I received alot of clothes and diapers,and other baby needs. Everything was so cute. I didn't know what outfit to dress my girl in first. I was hugging my friends bye. Phoebe was placing paper plates and cups into a trashbag and Piper was placing my gifts in a trashbag. I sat down on the couch and ate another piece of cake.  
  
"Thwank...ou...fo...mooch" i said with a much full of cake.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth open" said Phoebe playfully.  
  
Piper laughed. "Hi Cole" she said as he came down the stairs.  
  
"Ugh why is it so pink down here" he commented.  
  
"I said the same thing" i said.  
  
Piper lightly pinched me. "Shut up and eat"  
  
I put another piece in my mouth.  
  
"Want some cake?" asked Phoebe looking at him.  
  
"No thank you" he said putting his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Thanks again you two" i said as he took the bag of gifts.  
  
"Prue should we take that to put in the nursery?" asked Piper.  
  
I shot Piper a hard glare. Cole hadn't even seen the nursery not that he had time but still. I knew how hurt he was going to be when i moved out the penthouse.  
  
"No Piper" i said. "We'll see you two later"  
  
That night  
  
I stood outside Cole's bedroom dressed in maternity silk pajamas. I took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
"Come in" he said.  
  
I walked in the dim lighted room. The lamp on his side was on as he typed on his laptop and made notes. He looked up.  
  
"What's wrong Prue?" asked Cole looking at the clock. "It's almost midnight"  
  
"I know" i said sitting at the end. "I just wanted to know if i could sleep in here tonight"  
  
"Nightmares?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head, i wondered if he knew he had nightmares. Well i surely did. He had one last night and i found myself sympathizing and loving him even more.  
  
_**Flashback-Last night  
  
I awoke that night cause i was thirsty. Practically rolling off the bed i walked out of my room. I walked by Cole's room and heard a noise sounded like he was calling someone. Worried and curious i opened his door.  
  
"Mommy" he cried in a scared little boy voice. "I'm scared...mommy...don't hurt her...please"  
  
I ran to his side and sat on the edge. He was sweating and moving his hands. I grabbed them and squeezed.  
  
"Cole wake up" i said brushing his hair back.  
  
"She's not dead..." he sobbed.  
  
"Cole!" i called louder. His vulnerability was scaring me. I never saw this side of him.  
  
A few minutes of telling him to wake up and that he was safe and telling him i was there he settled down. I opened the french doors so that he could get air. Before i left i kissed his lips.  
  
**_Present  
  
"Lonely" i said.  
  
"Me too" said Cole. "Come and join me"  
  
He cleaned up his mess and shut off his laptop. I got settled in the covers and he shut off the light.  
  
"Thanks Cole" i said sleepily already falling asleep in his presence.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For being there" i answered. "For being the only man not to abandon and break my heart"  
  
I don't know if it happened but i swear i felt his lips brush my cheek.  
  
Next Afternoon  
  
I walked into the nursery at the manor. It was turning out well. The walls were yellow and the crib was oak. There was a bunch of bear on one corner and i saw the diaper changing table arrived. I sighed and picked up a teddy bear. I opened one of the drawers and saw clothes folded neatly.  
  
"Well baby this is your new home" i said without enthusiasm.  
  
A month later  
  
He was dying in my arms...  
  
And this event would bring us to admit our feelings...  
  
And act on them...  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. No this is not the boat accident. But stay tuned cause i'm bringing Cole and Prue together. 


	11. Chapter 11

My One and Only 11  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Thanks for the support and hope you enjoy this chapter...  
  
7 months  
  
Ok now my whole body hurts the baby kicks every minute and my hormones are on overdrive. I don't think anyone wants to be near me even demons. I was spending more time at the manor even though the doctor said I shouldn't be moving much. I wanted to get used to the manor again and Phoebe wasn't making death threats towards my baby.  
  
Piper was making dinner. Cole was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. Right now I was ringing his phone. He was at his office, again.  
  
"Cole" I said.  
  
"Hi Prue" said Cole.  
  
"Don't "Hi Prue" me buddy" I said. "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago"  
  
"I'm kinda being held up at work" he said.  
  
"Come on Cole I really want to show you the nursery" I said.  
  
Two weeks ago we had also started to build the nursery in the spare bedroom I had been residing. So I had been sleeping with Cole more. Truthfully I think Portia Turner Halliwell liked being so close to her daddy. Coughs I know I did.  
  
"Prue all this nursery stuff doesn't come cheap" said Cole.  
  
"Cole" I said angrily. "If you don't want to see the damn nursery don't dance around me. Just tell me you don't want to see it"  
  
"I do" said Cole sternly. "Some people are busy and not lying around the house with family"  
  
"Is this what this is about?" I asked. "The fact that I have a family and you don't"  
  
"You're way out of line" he said and I heard the phone slam down.  
  
Dial tone...  
  
I placed the phone on the receiver and crossed my arms.  
  
"Dinner" said Phoebe walking in.  
  
"I'm going to the penthouse" I said getting up with the help of the armchairs.  
  
"Prue it's dark out" said Phoebe.  
  
"So do you want to drive me?" I asked.  
  
"Can't you just eat first" said Phoebe. "Then I'll take you"  
  
I sighed and threw down my purse and coat.  
  
"Alright" I said.  
  
All throughout dinner all I could think of was how much of a jerk I acted. The words came out of my mouth without a second thought. The way his nightmares sounded his mother was dead, his father was killed, and he had no siblings. Maybe I was the closest thing he had to a family.  
  
Conversation was going around including stuff about the baby. I knew Piper was extra excited to have a baby in the house. Even Phoebe was happily talking about it. It's easy when it's not your baby but I'm worried for Portia. There may be more attacks when she's out of my womb cause by then I won't be so powerful, but I know my girl will. I finished my dinner quickly and hurried Phoebe to take me back to the penthouse.  
  
The drive was pretty quite except for Phoebe's music.  
  
"Want me to go in with you?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No thanks" I said. "Thanks for the ride"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Tell Cole I said hi"  
  
I nodded and got out the car.  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
I had a knot forming in my stomach on the elevator ride. The doors opened to the penthouse and I stepped off. Immediately I went on the defensive. The place was trashed, furniture turned over, and broken glass.  
  
Next thing I knew energy balls were flying by my head.  
  
"Hey!" I cried angrily.  
  
Without thinking I waved my hand in that direction. I heard a grunt and a cry.  
  
"Cole!" I cried. "Oh My God"  
  
I turned on the lights and saw him lying on the floor sitting up slowly. He was holding the handle of an athame in his abdomen. I kneeled by his side.  
  
"Cole" I said.  
  
"I just woke up and heard someone" he told me weakly.  
  
His eyes were hazy and his breath coming out in short gasps.  
  
"Okay I'll call someone" I said. "We have to pull this out"  
  
Prue pulled it out and Cole cried out. Prue winced and almost gagged at the sight of blood pouring out. Cole leaned against the thrown couch.  
  
"Leo!" I screamed. He was losing consciousness and I had a feeling that if he fell asleep he wouldn't wake up. I pinched his cheeks.  
  
"Ow!" he cried opening his eyes.  
  
He hates his cheeks being pinched.  
  
"Stay awake" I said sternly. Where the hell was Leo?  
  
"Leo!" I screamed.  
  
Leo orbed in he looked angry at first then his expression dropped.  
  
"What happened?" asked Leo kneeling beside Cole.  
  
"I...I don't know" I stuttered.  
  
"Demons..." said Cole slowly. "K...kill me t...to get to P...P...Prue"  
  
"Heal him" I said.  
  
Leo put his hands over Cole's wound.  
  
"Why isn't it working?" I asked.  
  
"Poison" said Leo as he pulled his hands away. "Let's get to The manor"  
  
He took the athame from my hands and studied the tribal markings on it.  
  
"Then we'll find out what clan this is from"  
  
Manor-20 minutes later  
  
"So Prue we're going to get the blood of this demon" said Piper as they conversed outside Prue's old bedroom.  
  
Phoebe was nervously looking in the room.  
  
"Okay guys hurry and please be careful" I told them.  
  
We hugged and set off. I sighed and walked back into her room.  
  
"Cole are you okay?" I asked worriedly. His breathing was shallow and he was squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"What do you think?" he whispered.  
  
"Don't be like that" I murmured watching him painfully squirm. I could see him shaking, he was sweating heavily. I put a cold washcloth on his forehead.  
  
"Be like what Prue" said Cole hoarsely.  
  
"You really shouldn't be talking" I said through clenched teeth. Even dying he was such an arrogant...  
  
Cole refused to look at me. I glanced at his patch wound which had a form of purple bruise.  
  
"Prue if I'm not okay take care of the baby" whispered Cole slowly.  
  
"Wait what do you mean you're going to be okay" I assured him. I grabbed his hand. "Come on Cole"  
  
He slowly closed his eyes as a few tears spilled down my cheeks. I grabbed his hand.  
  
"Cole!" I cried. I let go of his hand and it just flopped down. "No you demon come back!"  
  
Leo ran in the room.  
  
"He...He's dead"  
  
Suddenly Balthazar emerged and I jumped back as he growled. Leo came to my side and pulled me back. Balthazar clutched his wound and grimaced.  
  
"Leo what's going on?" I asked frantically. "What happened to Cole?"  
  
"Prue listen to me and calm down" said Leo. "That potion is fatal to humans..."  
  
I shook my head more tears streaming down.  
  
"Listen I think Balthazar is trying to keep Cole alive" said Leo pointing to the demon's exhausted form.  
  
"Will it work?" asked Prue.  
  
"We just have to hope they get here with the potion in time" said Leo.  
  
"We can't wait that long!" I cried.  
  
Balthazar turned back to Cole. I ran right to him. He was not leaving me alone with our baby.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
I shook him angrily. I cried and laid my large body on his. I looked at him tenderly.  
  
"How could you do this?" I whispered. "I loved you"  
  
I kissed his cold lips and felt something materialize in my hand.  
  
"Prue" said Leo.  
  
I looked at my hand and saw a neon bottle of potion.  
  
"Prue place it on his wound"  
  
I took off the bandage and quickly poured the potion. There was sizzling as the potion absorbed healing him.  
  
Color began to form on his body and his eyes opened.  
  
"I'll get the girls" said Leo orbing out.  
  
"Welcome back" I whispered.  
  
"Thanks" he said.  
  
He sat up slowly.  
  
"Careful" I said grabbing his arm.  
  
He looked at me and I removed it.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" I cried getting up. "I freaking love you, okay!"  
  
I kissed him passionately with everything I had with every ounce of bravery I had. He pulled away from me.  
  
"Prue" he whispered.  
  
"Tell me you don't love me" I challenged him. "Tell me that you don't have feelings for me and whatever I said and did never happened"  
  
A/N: Okay hope you liked that chapter. It was for all of you... 


	12. Chapter 12

My One and Only 12  
  
A/N: Does Cole love Prue or what? Well you'll have to find out. Thanks to my reviewers and hope you enjoy this chapter...  
  
8 months  
  
He carried me into our hotel room in Puerto Rico.  
  
"Gracias Senor Turner" I said as he put me down.  
  
"De nada Senora Turner" he said.  
  
Yeah I'm a senora now. Married to Cole Turner. I saw the bed, red rose petals covered it with candle lighting.  
  
"It's beautiful" I said as he wrapped his arms around my protruding tummy. It could be any day...any day.  
  
"Why don't you say we get this honeymoon started" proposed Cole.  
  
I sighed. "Let's watch some tv instead, ok"  
  
I went to the tv and switched it on.  
  
"Prue what's wrong?" asked Cole. "Will it hurt the baby?"  
  
"No" I said smiling slightly. "I'm tired"  
  
"I don't think that's it" said Cole.  
  
"Well look at me" I said raising my arms and lowering that.  
  
"Yeah I've been meaning to tell you I don't like that shirt" said Cole.  
  
"I'm not kidding!" I cried. "I'm a fat, bloated, pregnant 31 year old"  
  
"All I see is a sexy beautiful pregnant witch who's carrying my little girl" said Cole creeping ever so closer to me.  
  
He was so sweet.  
  
"Well then Turner strip me would ya?" I said raising my arms.  
  
Later that night  
  
We were lying in bed after our private event. Hehe...  
  
"That was beyond awesome" said Cole. "You should get pregnant all the time"  
  
"Maybe that's my usual performance" I teased.  
  
Cole brought me closer to him. "Our little Portia is coming"  
  
He rubbed my belly and the baby kicked.  
  
"I always wanted a baby and to be married to someone successful" I replied. "Who would've thought it would be you?"  
  
"Hey I take offense to that" said Cole.  
  
I giggled and kissed him. I've been missing a lot and Cole just made me feel complete. Like Andy did.  
  
"So what's next?" he asked.  
  
"Well I guess we wait for the baby" said Prue. "We move the rest of my stuff out of the manor and just live happily ever after"  
  
Happily Ever After, yeah right. That only applies to fairytales.  
  
Manor-Two days later  
  
I was wearing my wedding ring on a chain till we told my sisters. I would tell Piper and Cole would tell Phoebe.  
  
Piper was awaiting the news I told her I had to tell her.  
  
"Well what is it?" asked Piper anxiously.  
  
I pulled out the ring and Piper almost dropped the cup of coffee in her hand.  
  
"What?" asked Piper. "Who?"  
  
"Cole, duh" I said. "What did you think I had a guy stashed in my closet"  
  
"Whoa Prue this is a big step" said Piper. "A big step"  
  
"I know" I said looking at the ring. "But I love him and he loves me. We're having a baby that's all we need"  
  
"When?" asked Piper.  
  
"We eloped" I explained. "Then we had a honeymoon in Puerto Rico"  
  
"Does Phoebe know?" asked Piper.  
  
"Cole's telling her"  
  
"So I take it you're moving out" said Piper.  
  
"Oh Piper" I said hugging her. "I know we're not really supposed to separate and that you and Leo wanted to move out but I'm having a baby. The manor is a source of demonic attacks and I need space you know"  
  
"Yeah Prue I'm okay with it" said Piper. "Except what happens when we need the power of three right away?"  
  
"We'll figure that out" I said. "Just be happy for me"  
  
"Well when Cole tells Phoebe we'll have a party at P3" said Piper smiling. "As long as he makes you happy I'm okay about you two being husband and wife. Oh gosh that sounds too weird"  
  
"Tell me about it" I said. "Anyway tomorrow we are going on a boat ride"  
  
"You on a boat?" asked Piper.  
  
"We're facing our fear together" I told her. "And it's time for me to get past that part of my life"  
  
Piper hugged me. "Be careful"  
  
That night  
  
We were getting ready for bed.  
  
"So Piper accepted it" I said. "How did Phoebe take it?"  
  
Cole looked at me. "I couldn't tell her"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well Prue she was with Jason and she apologized to me" said Cole.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"I'll tell her tomorrow" he said.  
  
I felt like he still loved that tramp...sorry I mean Phoebe...hormones.  
  
I went to bed angry at him. He should have told her why does he still look at for her. The answer was obvious but she threatened our baby, she cheated on him. What was the problem?  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night to see Cole in the closet looking at something. I sat up and saw he was looking at a picture of him and Phoebe and holding his old wedding ring...  
  
The next day  
  
"So how do you know how to work this boat?" I asked.  
  
"I read a lot of books" said Cole. "About everything"  
  
The ocean looked so beautiful out here but I couldn't get past my jealousy or thoughts. I caught them hugging this morning and I was getting angrier.  
  
He shut off the boat and looked out into the ocean. I wanted to throw him in. He looked at me.  
  
"Anything wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe the fact that you still love her" I accused. I didn't really mean that to come out.  
  
"Love who?" he asked shocked.  
  
"Phoebe" I said.  
  
He chuckled. "Just because you're pregnant I'll excuse that little accusation"  
  
"Tell me you don't love her" I said standing up.  
  
"I don't" he said. "I only care about her I did love her you can't expect me to not have some feelings"  
  
"See?!" I cried.  
  
"Not those kinds of feelings" he explained.  
  
"Cole make up your damn mind" I cried. "Did you marry for the sake of our baby or cause you really do love me? Don't have pity for me dammit just because I told you I loved you"  
  
He walked up to me angrily. "Wow Prue thanks for the trust factor. Maybe you don't love me. Maybe your feeling sorry for me cause I spilled my guts out a few months ago"  
  
"Ugh this was such a mistake" I said. "I wish I never slept with you"  
  
"Same goes here" he said.  
  
We were glaring at eachother. What the hell was going on? This stuff was just pouring out of out mouths. I knew what I was saying was ridiculous and I swear it was hormones.  
  
"Demon!" cried Cole throwing me in the ocean.  
  
"Hey!" I cried sputtering. This life jacket was so puffy.  
  
I saw Cole and the demon fighting and saw another demon standing by a rock. Before I could use my powers on it the demon threw an energy ball at the boat. It was engulfed in flames immediately...  
  
A/N: Okay sorry to say the next chapter will be the last. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and individual thank yous will go out next chapter. 


	13. Chapter 13

**_My One and Only 13  
  
A/N: This is the final chapter ((I know don't be sad...I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Here's special thanks  
  
HollyShannensAngel _**

**_Tessalynne_**

**_ Anna _**

**_ProtectionPaige_**

**_ Lydia270_**

**_ CharmingPrue_**

**_ Egga _**

**_Blue eyes6_**

**_ Cuttie_**

**_ Guardian452X _**

**_Ruthy _**

**_Hannah _**

**_Devilish _**

**_Charmed-Snow _**

**_Deija _**

**_Chrisoriented _**

**_PaulaS _**

**_Slim-345 _**

**_Prujo _**

**_Caterina _**

**_Jaylin _**

**_Aldria_**

**_ WiccaAngel 1 _**

**_Shadow _**

**_Zevrillion _**

**_LeoPiperAndyPrue _**

**_Isabela _**

**_Pipery03 _**

**_CharmedAngel _**

**_Proffy_**

**_ BlueRMillie_**

**_ Mrs. Rhett Butler_**

**_ Hanna415 _**

**_Shawn  
  
Thanks to all you reviewers...it will be nice to end this fic with 90 reviews or even 100,lol. Hey there's more than enough on my thank you list to make 100...that's my only compensation for writing...Anyway enojy...  
  
My One and Only Chapter 13-Finale_**  
  
"Prue calm down" said Dr. Chambers. "You're in labor"  
  
"No" I cried. "I need Cole, is he okay?"  
  
"Prue we don't know" said Dr. Chambers. "Ok?"  
  
"I need him here!" I screamed. These contractions hurt so bad. "Right now!!"  
  
"Prue" said a voice. I realized Piper and Phoebe had arrived.  
  
They came at my side.  
  
"Piper demon attack" I said. "Cole's hurt...find out how he is"  
  
"Later Prue" said Piper. "The baby is coming"  
  
"It's too soon" I sobbed. "I need my husband!"  
  
"You and Cole are married" gasped Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe's face dropped. Dr. Chambers slightly moved them out the way.  
  
"Alright Prue" she said. "You have to push"  
  
She moved in front of me. I felt so exposed. I decided I wanted this baby out of me. The realization of no more cramps and breast pains made me feel relieved. Tears were pouring down my face and beads of sweat appeared on my head.  
  
Phoebe stood at the doorway watching, lost in thought. Piper was at my side.  
  
"Prue just breathe remember those tapes and exercises" said Piper contorting her face.  
  
I screamed as I pushed which every ounce of strength which wasn't such a good idea.  
  
Cole I need you so bad, I thought.  
  
I looked to my side and saw what I thought was a ghost. I screamed.  
  
"Cole!"  
  
He looked so handsome dressed in black. Was he dead? More tears poured down my face. He grabbed my hand he was solid. He smiled at me.  
  
"Come on Prue" he said. "Bring our baby girl home"  
  
I nodded and kissed his hand. Dr. Chambers and Piper were looking at me oddly.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at!" I cried. "Let's finish this"  
  
Two hours later  
  
I opened my eyes when Dr. Chambers brought my little Portia over to me. I sighed and smiled.  
  
She had the largest blue eyes and a tad of black hair on her head. She was going to be a beautiful princess.  
  
"Here's your little baby" said Dr. Chambers smiling.  
  
I gently took Portia in my arms.  
  
"You're so beautiful" I told her softly.  
  
I put my finger in her hand. She took it and closed her eyes. I placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Cole is doing okay" said Dr. Chambers.  
  
"I want to see him" I said looking up.  
  
"Tomorrow Prue" said Dr. Chambers.  
  
"Is he really okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah they stopped the internal bleeding and he needed a few stitches" said Dr. Chambers. "I promise tomorrow morning, but first I have to get you prepped for breast feeding and you have a couple visitors"  
  
"Alright" I said tiredly.  
  
"But we can save this for tomorrow" said Dr. Chambers. "It's been an eventful day"  
  
"I rather see my sisters tomorrow" I commented. I didn't want to be bombarded with questions.  
  
"Ok well I'll get Portia back to the nursery" she said gently taking Portia.  
  
I didn't want her to leave but I was feeling very tired and I fell asleep within a few moments.  
  
Next Afternoon  
  
I was breast-feeding Portia awaiting Piper and Phoebe's arrival. I have been promised to see Cole as soon as he awoke. The door opened and in comes Phoebe.  
  
Uh-oh  
  
"Hello Prue" said Phoebe shutting the door.  
  
"Hey Pheebs" I said softly.  
  
Phoebe looked at Portia and smiled.  
  
"I have to admit she is breathtaking" said Phoebe.  
  
She looked at me. "I'm sorry for the threats"  
  
"Apology accepted" I told her.  
  
She sat down and put her purse on her lap.  
  
"I was jealous you know" she started. "And angry. Cole was the one true thing I had in my life..."  
  
"And you Phoebe threw that away" I said.  
  
"I know" said Phoebe. "I was scared of commitment as much as I loved him I couldn't be a wife"  
  
"You should have just told him that" said Prue. "You could have spared him a lot of pain, but I'm glad you did what you did because I would have never discovered my feelings for him"  
  
"Don't hurt him Prue like I did" said Phoebe looking at me. "I want you two to be happy and give eachother the life you two deserve"  
  
A tear slid down my cheek.  
  
"Thanks sis" I said softly.  
  
She stood up and kissed my forehead. Piper and Leo walked in.  
  
"I thought you two would be ripping eachother's heads off" said Piper.  
  
"Us?" I asked.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "No way"  
  
We laughed as Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can I hold her?" asked Phoebe.  
  
I nodded and I gently handed her to Phoebe. Portia fussed and cooed for a bit before settling down.  
  
I noticed Leo with a wheelchair.  
  
"What's that for?" I asked.  
  
"He's waking up" said Piper. "You can go see him"  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"I want to go in alone" I told Piper.  
  
"You sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah" I replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll be out here"  
  
I rolled myself in the room. A bandaged wrapped around his head, and a couple stitches on his face. I stopped right next to his bed and grabbed his hand. I just sat there for a few moments waiting till he woke up.  
  
"I didn't mean anything I said on the boat" I said softly. "I was so mad and I could blame it on the hormones and stuff but I'm not blaming it on my pregnancy. It's me and my insecurities"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I trust you, Cole" I said looking at him.  
  
"Say...it...again" he murmured.  
  
I almost jumped out of my seat. Did I imagine that? His hand moved in mine.  
  
"Cole" I said kissing his face.  
  
"Say that...again" he said a little more strongly.  
  
"I trust you" I repeated. "I trust with my life, I trust you with my family, I trust you with our child, I trust you with my soul...I trust you with my heart"  
  
He opened his eyes slowly. Tears poured down my face as I smiled.  
  
"I thought I lost you" I whispered. I kissed him again and he kissed back. I pulled away and sat down. He looked to my belly and fear flashed across his face.  
  
"No" I said. "No it's not what you think. Portia came a little earlier than expected"  
  
"I want to see her" he said.  
  
"I'll go get her" I told him.  
  
I stood up and walked to Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"He's awake" I told her as I took Portia.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Get back to him"  
  
I nodded and smiled at my sisters. "I love you guys"  
  
"We love you too, Prue" said Piper as they both kissed my cheek.  
  
I reentered the room and walked to Cole's side. He was struggling to sit up.  
  
"Don't" I said finding the remote and pressing the button to a sit up position.  
  
"Thanks" he said. He looked at Portia who had just woken up.  
  
"Here you are daddy" I said handing Portia to him.  
  
"She's fussy" he commented. "She is definitely your daughter"  
  
"Hey you're fussy at times" I said watching them both. Portia immediately took a liking her father.  
  
"This feels right" said Cole.  
  
"It is right" I said touching his cheek. I wanted to take him home and I wanted the three of us together in a large warm bed.  
  
"Prudence Halliwell" said a voice.  
  
Dr. Chambers appeared angrily at the doorway.  
  
"Portia needs to be taken back to the nursery" she said. She looked at Cole. "Oh you're awake I'll get a doctor. Then I'll come back for Portia"  
  
"Dr. Chambers" I called before she walked away.  
  
"Yes" she said turning towards me.  
  
"Can you arrange for the three of us to be in the same room" said Prue. "I don't feel safe or happy without my husband and daughter"  
  
Dr. Chambers smiled slightly. "I'll see what I can do Prue"  
  
"Thanks" said Cole smiling at me.  
  
I smiled down at him.  
  
"We can make it" I said.  
  
"We will" said Cole moving over to make room for me.  
  
I climbed in the bed and under the covers snuggling into his shoulder while watching our daughter look at us curiously.  
  
Oh yes Portia we're an odd pair...We were going to be happy we were going to make this marriage and parenting work.  
  
We were in love  
  
And he is My One and Only  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I'm glad that you liked it. Maybe there will be another Prue and Cole fic maybe a sequel for right now none is planned. Thanks and please enjoy my other fics...


End file.
